Falling Inside the Black
by Amber Lehcar
Summary: What would you do to be with the one you love? Post-movie.


**I'd had the idea of a Homunculous Winry for a long time and even drew a picture of her as Lust, hoping for inspiration to strike. And so this came into being, I guess. It's kinda weird, but I tried and that's what counts. I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

* * *

><p>The sounds of an orchestra reverberated off the stone walls of the building the blonde was in. She couldn't remember how she got there or even where she was. She just kept walking down the hallway, feeling as if someone was watching her from the shadows. "Edward?" Winry called out. "Is that you?"<p>

"No..." a familiar female voice replied. "But you miss him dearly, don't you?"

Frantically looking for the source of the voice, Winry answered, "Yes..."

"Why?"

The mechanic had never really thought about the real reason she missed Edward. Her excuse had always been that they were childhood friends, so naturally she'd miss him. But she began thinking she felt more for the alchemist. Yet she answered with the usual excuse, "We're best friends..."

"That's a lie..." the voice said tauntingly. "How do you really feel...?" The voice seemed to be constantly moving.

"Who are you?" Winry asked, avoiding the question.

"Did you want to see him again?"

Winry stopped walking and everything became silent. This voice knew a way to get her from Amestris to that other world the Elric brothers were in? "What would you have me do...?" she whispered. Ed would probably be upset with her for leaving Amestris, but she wouldn't care so long as she was with him.

"The same thing Edward did to get there," the voice answered. A faint light lit up down the hallway as the voice continued, "Alchemy... That's all you'd need..." Winry ran toward the light, hoping the owner of the voice was there. She thought to herself that there was no way she could learn alchemy. She was a mechanic, not an alchemist. "Foolish girl, anyone can do anything... with the right motivation..."

Finally, Winry came face to face with the voice's owner. A young woman stood in the center of a large ballroom. She wore a short black skirt and a top much like Winry's work top, complete with a black, cropped jacket. Long, raven hair tipped with blonde was pulled back in a ponytail, bangs swept across her forehead in a familiar way.

A candlestick stood before the woman, making her violet eyes sparkle. "Hello, Winry," the woman greeted.

Winry recognized the voice then... It was her own... "Who... Who are you...?" Winry asked.

"I'm you. Or part of you," the woman answered. "But if you want a name, I am Lust."

"Wait, but you said you're a part of me, right? I don't feel lust."

"My apologies, I always forget that humans like to label it 'love'," Lust chuckled. "But just because you've changed the name, it doesn't change what it really is. When will you admit that you 'love' Edward Elric?"

Winry glared at her. "Fine, I'll admit it. I truly love Ed. Not lust, but love. and I'd do anything to be with him again."

Lust smiled. "Then learn alchemy. The basics by day and the more advanced skills by night, with me. We'll meet again tomorrow night." The woman turned to walk away.

"Wait! Where are we anyway?" Winry asked.

"In the midst of dreams..." Lust answered before everything became engulfed in a white light.

...

Winry woke with a start. She was safe in bed, no longer in the strange building. She rushed to her vanity to inspect her reflection. Lust really had looked like her, with only a change in hair and eye color. But it was blue eyes that stared back at her then. Would she believe the dream and learn alchemy, all to be with Ed? Most likely. But no one would believe that she randomly chose to learn alchemy. And no one would believe her story of the dream. Unless...

...

"You really think alchemy will bring him back?" Sciezska asked as she poured all knowledge of alchemy she'd gained through books on a notepad.

"Alchemy made him leave; alchemy can bring him back," Winry reasoned. She leafed through the pages Sceizska had already finished and torn out of the ntoepad. Most everything in the notes were things the Elric brothers had attempted to teach her in their youth. She never really used Equivalent Exchange or things like that, but the lessons stayed with her over the years.

"Are you sure you can trust her?" Sciezska asked. "Lust, I mean?"

"If she's a part of me, then I think I can trust her," Winry replied.

"Here, I'm all done," Sciezska said, handing Winry the last of the papers. "I just have a really bad feeling about this..."

The blonde set down the papers with a sigh. "It's just... I love him, Sciezska. I don't expect you to understand..."

Sciezska removed her glasses to rub her tired eyes. True, she didn't understand. The young woman had never been in love before. But she felt for sure that nothing good could come from trusting the woman in Winry's dreams.

...

With Lust's guidance, Winry completed the chalk drawing of a transmutation circle. "Now stand in the center," Lust ordered. The same circle had been drawn on Winry's arms prior to drawing the large one on the floor. "Just touch the circles and start the transmutation.

Winry did as she was instructed. Suddenly, the circles began to glow, bathing the stone ballroom in a bright light. Beautiful colors swarmed around the blonde. She could see a large gate appear. "This is it..." Winry whispered happily, tears stinging her eyes. "Edward, I'm coming..." Then, the bright lights became dark, and Lust stood between Winry and the gate.

"Humans are truly foolish," Lust said with a smile. A tattoo of the Ouroboros, the serpent that swallows its own tail, appeared above her right hip. "You would toss away everything you have for a dream that will only remain that... a dream. Well, if you're offering your life, I shall have to take it."

Winry stared at her hands in horror to find they'd disappeared. The rest of her body began to disappear, too. "You tricked me!" she cried out.

"Thank you for this body," Lust said. "Good luck with ever finding the one you lust after..."

The lights went out, the building pitch black. The lights never returned.


End file.
